


a helping hand

by displayheartcode



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Carl's clothes get damaged on the job.





	a helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: Tom/Carl, “Is there a special reason, as to why you’re wearing my shirt?”

Carl pushed himself out from under the sink. Tom’s gray heather shirt was plastered to his chest with water. “Because mine got soaked.” 

“We’re wizards.” Tom dropped the folder full of new copyedits on the kitchen island. “I left you a new pack of them in your personal claudication.”

Carl blinked. He searched for his otherspace pocket - pulling out half-eaten bagels, used up pens, crumpled ties, and a set of folded shirts neatly packed in plastic. They were basic white t-shirts, the kind Carl went through due to either handyman attempts gone wrong or whenever he dealt with the messier aspects of their job. 

“Pack-rat.” With a flick of Tom’s wrist and quick three syllables of the Speech, Carl’s shirt was replaced by one of the new ones. “And please try not to give us an indoor pool. The dogs can only take so much excitement.”


End file.
